infinity_ark_warfandomcom-20200214-history
AoW SurfaceMap
Table of Contents Surface Map World Map Guild Map Star Map Surface Map ---- Moving the Ark ---- You are the captain of the Ark and can move it to any place on the planet. Moving the Ark consumes energy and time. The energy will slowly recover over time. Moving your Ark is of the utmost importance. An experienced Captain moving an Ark through Resource Enriched Areas, low tax areas, both densely and sparesely populated areas and areas near the capitals will bring you all manner of boons. Don't hesitate to use this one! When you're moving, you can also deploy your troops and scouts as well as send aide to name a few. Resource Enriched Areas ---- Resource enriched areas are widely distributed on the map and are projected from a higher dimension into our 3D reality. In the resource enriched area, player resource construction production will double. Collection speed of Resource Tiles inside the resource enriched area will be increased greatly. Because of dimensional energy instability, resource enriched areas will change places everyday. Combat ---- You can pick an enemy ark, creature or resource deposit for attack. You pick a target, the commander and units you want involved in the attack. For enemy arks and creature the attacking units proceed to target, attack and return to the ark. For resource deposits if the attack is successfull the units will remain at the resouce deposit and slowly load the resouces onto their ships. They will remain at the resouce deposit unit recalled to the arc. In all cases the attack will generate a Report where you can observe the casualties for both sides. For enemy arks and creatures the amount of resource plundered will be displayed. For resource deposits the report is generated when the units are recalled. You will also gain XP points which are shown in the reports. Resource Deposits ---- When you select a resource deposit a rosetta appears. You have the following options: * Scout * Attack * Bookmark. Scouts move very fast and can be used to detect the strength and type of units that are defending the deposit. Especially for higher level deposits it is a good idea to scout it out first to plan your attack. All resource deposits have some level of defense. Resource deposits can be occupied to collect resources. There are a total amount of 7 resource deposits, 5 being common and the other 2 (the last 2) being very rare. It takes time to collect the resource. Your ships will slowly load resources up to the amount that was available when you occupied the resource deposit. If the resources are completely depleted the deposit will be completely destroyed. If your ships leave before the resources are depleted the resource will slowly restore its supply up to its capacity. Resource deposits can also be occupied by other players. If it is a hostile player, you will have to defeat them in combat before you can occupy the deposit. Enemy Arks ---- When you select an enemy ark a rosetta appears. You have the following options: * Scout * Attack * Rally Attack * Share location with Guild * Email * Bookmark Creatures ---- When you select a creature a rosetta appears. You have the following options: * Scout * Attack * Share location with Guild * Bookmark Creatures can be attacked to obtain rewards. There are a total amount of 3 types of creatures, 2 being common and 1 being rare. The creatures below are listed from common to rare. Its a good idea to scout a creature before attacking to determine its combat strength. Ultimate Boss ---- Temple ---- If you encounter a Temple on the map you can send one of your commanders there and they will accumulate XP points. Temples are a similar to other resource tiles. If you go to the March screen on the surface map you will see the progress of Gauntlet. Gauntlet ---- Bookmarks ---- You can bookmark any of the object on the Surface Map, arks, creature, resource deposits, etc. Once bookmarked you can go to the Bookmark icon and display a list of all the items you have bookmarked. Click on the icon and your screen will jump to the location of the bookmark. If you bookmark an ark and it moves the bookmark will expire. Category:Map